1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to food and drink enclosures for microwave ovens and more particularly pertains to a new microwave oven food and drink enclosure assembly for keeping the insides of the microwave oven clean from splatters.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The use of food and drink enclosures for microwave ovens is known in the prior art. More specifically, food and drink enclosures for microwave ovens heretofore devised and utilized are known to consist basically of familiar, expected and obvious structural configurations, notwithstanding the myriad of designs encompassed by the crowded prior art which have been developed for the fulfillment of countless objectives and requirements.
Known prior art includes U.S. Pat. No. 3,679,855; U.S. Pat. No. 4,633,052; U.S. Pat. No. 4,778,968; U.S. Pat. No. 4,051,341; U.S. Pat. No. 6,137,097; and U.S. Pat. No. Des. 353,512.
While these devices fulfill their respective, particular objectives and requirements, the aforementioned patents do not disclose a new microwave oven food and drink enclosure assembly. The prior art includes window protectors, liner bags and screens used in microwave ovens.
The general purpose of the present invention, which will be described subsequently in greater detail, is to provide a new microwave oven food and drink enclosure assembly which has many of the advantages of the food and drink enclosures for microwave ovens mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new microwave oven food and drink enclosure assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art food and drink enclosures for microwave ovens, either alone or in any combination thereof. The present invention includes a plurality of panels being detachably attached to form an enclosure in which food and drink can be supported in a microwave oven to keep interior walls of the microwave oven clean during the use thereof; and also includes an assembly of connecting the panels together. None of the prior art includes the combination of the elements of the present invention.
There has thus been outlined, rather broadly, the more important features of the microwave oven food and drink enclosure assembly in order that the detailed description thereof that follows may be better understood, and in order that the present contribution to the art may be better appreciated. There are additional features of the invention that will be described hereinafter and which will form the subject matter of the claims appended hereto.
In this respect, before explaining at least one embodiment of the invention in detail, it is to be understood that the invention is not limited in its application to the details of construction and to the arrangements of the components set forth in the following description or illustrated in the drawings. The invention is capable of other embodiments and of being practiced and carried out in various ways. Also, it is to be understood that the phraseology and terminology employed herein are for the purpose of description and should not be regarded as limiting.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a new microwave oven food and drink enclosure assembly which has many of the advantages of the food and drink enclosures for microwave ovens mentioned heretofore and many novel features that result in a new microwave oven food and drink enclosure assembly which is not anticipated, rendered obvious, suggested, or even implied by any of the prior art food and drink enclosures for microwave ovens, either alone or in any combination thereof.
Still another object of the present invention is to provide a new microwave oven food and drink enclosure assembly for keeping the insides of the microwave oven clean from splatters.
Still yet another object of the present invention is to provide a new microwave oven food and drink enclosure assembly that is easy and convenient to set up and use.
Even still another object of the present invention is to provide a new microwave oven food and drink enclosure assembly that allows the user to remove the enclosure and detach the panels and wash and clean the panels more easily than the user trying to wash and clean the walls of the microwave oven.
These together with other objects of the invention, along with the various features of novelty which characterize the invention, are pointed out with particularity in the claims annexed to and forming a part of this disclosure. For a better understanding of the invention, its operating advantages and the specific objects attained by its uses, reference should be made to the accompanying drawings and descriptive matter in which there are illustrated preferred embodiments of the invention.